


Something to Say

by NenUser007



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenUser007/pseuds/NenUser007
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Kudos: 37





	Something to Say

Killua fidgeted with his hoodie string. 

_ 12:30. That’s when he’ll be here. _

He was nervous about today. He was nervous about most days he spent with the boy, but today was different. It wasn’t battling monsters, or psychotic enemies that worried him, no.

It was his feelings.

He was finding it harder and harder to hide them as time passed.

Gon had a way of melting Killua’s ice cold exterior. 

A way that brought comfort rather than vulnerability.

_ How could such impulsive chaos feel safe. _

Killua laughed to himself, forgetting his nerves altogether at the thought of Gon’s stupidity.

“You’re gonna break that string you know?” Kurapika frowned coming to sit beside him.

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“Yeah.”

There was a subtle silence between them before Kurapika smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be alright. He’s your best friend. You can tell him anything.”

Killua tensed.  _ Was that really true? Especially in this circumstance? _

He shrugged, “I guess so.”

Before heading out Kurapika gave him a quick smile, and stood to his feet.

“Good luck.”

After what felt like hours of strategizing some sort of speech, Killua found himself pacing the room, hands in pockets. No amount of brainstorming or preparation felt like enough.

He couldn’t practice saying something like this. It would have to come to him in the moment.

And he couldn’t predict the outcome.

There were several scenarios. The worst of which ended with permanent silence between them.

All of it made him wonder if it was worth the risks.

As his anxiety refused to settle, Killua found himself tugging hard on his hair. Nothing brought clarity. He would have to be patient.

12:25.

The time was passing by like sand between fingers. Killua wanted it to stop altogether, or maybe even reverse.

Why did he have to figure out what Gon made him feel? Why couldn’t he just ignore it? Just keep what they had?

Because he wanted more. He’d wanted more for so long and there was just no getting around it.

He couldn’t even understand it himself.

Why the hell would it be Gon?

The boy who was sunshine, radiating light, would he ever want to be with the moon? Would he ever learn to find beauty in the night, in the darkness that was Killua?

A whole five minutes early, a pond was heard on the door.

Killua sprang to his feet like a startled cat.

“Gon?”

The boy’s black spiked hair was all in shambles, and a welt was forming on his head. He swallowed back his embarrassment with a shame-filled smile.

“Heyyyy, Killua!” He laughed nervously, a hand on his now-bruised forehead, “I may have struggled with the door a bit.”

“How the hell did you-”

“Not important!” Gon quickly changed the subject, taking hold of Killua’s hand and dragging him to the living room.

Killua felt like they were floating the whole way, his touches felt like the best kind of heart-stopping immobilization. He wanted more.

“What do you want to play this time?” Gon beamed.

Killua had to stare at the carpet just to keep himself from blushing. His pale skin would betray him instantly if he did.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, trying to keep it together.

Gon picked up a game case and put it in the game console without hesitation.

Killua wished he could be that deliberate.

They played for what felt like hours. Killua wasn’t sure how long it’d been. Most of there get-togethers were starting to feel like that anyway.

His mind was never really in the moment anymore. He was distracted by the boy’s hair,by his smile, his laugh when Killua let him win, every single time, just for the pure joy it brought him seeing Gon happy.

All of this was distracting him.

He didn’t notice Gon had paused the game. He didn’t notice the way Gon’s eyes traced over him. He didn’t know how close the boy had subtly inched closer and closer.

What woke him up was the tense and empty silence.

It was too quiet.

Killua looked over to see an eyebrow raised, and a determined smirk.

‘What are you thinking about?”

‘That’s none of your business,” Killua huffed, embarrassed as ever.

“I think it is actually.”

“Oh yeah?” He crossed his arms.

“I think you’re hiding something from me, Killua.”

Gon took Killua’s hand, softly interlacing his fingers in them.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, stupid?” Killua’s heart pounded with confusion.

Gon’s face was an unchanging, slick smile.

“Do I make you nervous, Killua?”

His cheeks grew pink, and this time there was no hiding it.

“Gosh don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing!” He resorted to anger as a defense.

“Do you have something you want to say?”

“No! What, I-”

Gon cut him off with a kiss straight on his cold, soft lips. It was intention, it was desire, it was. 

It was everything Killua hoped it would be.

When they finally pulled away, the tension was softened.

Gon looked at him expectantly.

Killua blushed, looking at their still interlaced hands.

“I think I do.”


End file.
